Ace Combat 6: The War On Earth
by Hyperwolf747
Summary: Belka continues raging. The razgriz and mobius 1 is back to sevice. No razgriz or mobius one ing chapter 1. Chap 2 in progress. Edited! Maybe not 100 Will check!
1. The Begginning

**Ace Combat 6: The War Of The Earth**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

After the Razgriz have landed in Sand Island, they have never flown in the sky that seemed to be safe forever. Their status is unknown but they are already enjoying their new lives.

September 17th 2012, Sand Island, 13:00pm

Sand Island is now only an airbase for training new pilots. They only have a few good aces left which is used for training the nuggets that train here. Captain Albertson is taking his five trainees for training. The Aircraft Control Tower is getting them cleared for take-off. But suddenly they get a transmission from an aircraft closing in the area.

"Sand Island, this is Osean Airlines Flight 789. We are approximately 37 miles away from you"

"Osean Airlines Flight 789 this is Sand Island, what is your current status?"

"We are under attack by some warplanes. We're requesting an emergency landing on any active runway. Send some fighters to assist us if possible"

"Ok flight 789, set you're heading to 090 to line up with runway 27. We are sending 6 jets to escort you"

"Ok. Hurry"

"Sand Island, this is Albertson callsign "Falcon" along with some nuggets. We're requesting take-off runway 27"

"Falcon this is Sand Island, we got an emergency here. When you get up, change your heading to 270 and escort Osean Airlines Flight 789. It is about 37 miles away and there are some fighters too. Close fast and assist flight 789"

"Roger that. Ok nuggets, follow me and let's help a plane full of people"

They took off and headed for the airliner. Sand Island received another transmission from flight 789.

"This is 789, we're hit. We have lost all hydraulics. We are now trying to maintain altitude. Please hurry"

"OSA 789, what is your aircraft type?"

"It's a Boeing 747-400"

"Ok. Keep flying, the escorts will be there soon"

Capt. Albertson and his nuggets have now reached OSA 789. There were 3 enemy fighters in the area.

"Falcon, you are cleared to engage"

After a few minutes the Osean pilots have wiped out the enemy. But OSA 789 has lost all hydraulics and can barely keep flying. Now Sand Island has OSA 789 in sight.

"Fire trucks, ambulance and rescue team get ready for a 747"

"Sand Island this OSA 789, we have the runway in sight"

"OSA 789 cleared to land runway 27"

"Roger that"

OSA is now trying to pitch the 747's nose up using the engines only. They already have the landing gear down and are approaching the runway. They are using full power to lift the nose up but they are approaching way too fast. Now the computer is starting to alert the pilots.

"Whoop Whoop Pull Up"

"Come on you stupid plane. PULL UP!"

The plane is now starting to pull up. But they have one more problem; they are too low and cannot brake. So again the computer modifies the pilots about the altitude.

"100, 50, 40, 30, GLIDE SLOPE, GLIDE SLOPE, GLIDESLOPE"

"Come on get some more altitude!"

"Whoop Whoop Pull Up"

"Ok we have dodged the glideslope but we are too high, minimum power"

"100, 50, 40, 30, 20, 10"

BANG! The planes had touch downed really hard on the runway causing the tires to blow. This helps them to brake. They are now still too fast and are slipping off the runway.

"Ah!"

"COME ON AND STOP!"

BOOM! SPLASH! The 747 had overrun the runway and is floating in the water. The rescue team had rescued them. Among the 428 people on board, 17 people had drowned. The survivors are now in Sand Island waiting for another 747 to come and pick them up the next day. People thought the problem was over, but it had just begun. The new base commander Robert Reddings received a phone call. The call said "You have shot down three of our fighters. You will pay". I sounded very Belkan. Then a large number of fighters have come to Sand Island, they have started to fire.

"Oh god, those are aces. Call the Razgriz!"


	2. Return of The Razgriz

Chapter 2

Return of the Razgriz

"Hello" answered the Razgriz leader Blaze.

"Blaze, is that you" said the commander

"Yes"

"This is Sand Island, we're under attack. We haven't got enough aces. Request assistant"

"We said we quit. How bad is it?"

"We'll be in pieces soon!"

"Ok, I and the Razgriz will be there but only protecting you. No missions."

"Deal. There will be a B1 waiting in Apito. Get your gang there ASAP"

Blaze quickly got his keys and ran on his car. Driving at 150 MPH he went to Kei Nagase's house and grabbed her.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Nagase

"No time to explain. Get in the car. We have to get Grimm and Snow" said Blaze

The two rushed to Grimm's and Snow's and grabbed them too. All 4 Razgriz are heading to Apito International Airport. They arrived running through the terminal.

"Could anyone explain to me what is going on?" asked Snow in an angry tone of voice.

"Sand Island is under serious attack. I agreed to help them" explained Blaze still running through

"You what?" Asked Nagase

"I said we'll just help them but no missions" said Blaze

"Where are we going?" asked Grimm with extreme curiosity.

"We will got to parking 2 where there will be a B1 waiting for us"

They ran through to parking 2 and got on board the B1. There were in the sky in just 1 minute.

"I can't believe we're in the skies again" muttered Nagase

"I hope still remember flying" said Blaze

"I still remember every part of it" said Nagase

"Still in my head" said Snow

"Kinda forgot. But it is still coming back to me" said Grimm

"Impressive. I still remember too" said Blaze

10 minutes later…..

"Ok. Get your gear ready guys. You'll be bailing out in a moment" said the pilot

"What?" said Grimm

"Ok. Doors open"

"Grimm you go first" Said Blaze

"Ok"

"AH!" screamed Grimm

"Snow, you're next"

"Ok. Geronimo". Said Snow

"Ok Nagase. We go together"

"1, 2,3"

"Go!"

Rushing down they deployed their parachutes and landed on Sand Island. It was even more Chaotic than Operation Air Guard. They ran on the tarmac and saw their 4 F/A/22A's still with Razgriz paint waiting for them.

"Nice" said Grimm

They got on and took off to the skies, their true home. Jets were passing, the enemy was flying state of the art jets. 5 B-2's, 2 E-767 Jammers, 14 Mig-1.44's, 7 SU-47's and 20 SU-27's. With only 3 experienced aces and the Razgriz it was a tough job.

"Razgriz engage"

"Ok, Grimm you take out the Jammers" commanded Blaze

"Done" said Grimm accepting the command

"Blaze, I'll take out the bombers" said Snow.

"Ok" said Blaze

"Nagase, you and I take the fighters"

"Let's go Blaze" said Nagase

Adrenaline was pumping through the Razgriz. Guns fired, bombs exploding, missiles being launched was such chaotic.

"Ok. I got a lock on, fox two!" said Nagase trying to make the missile hit

"Fox three!" said Snow tracking down the B-2 bombers

"Woo! Jammer aircrafts destroyed" shouted Grimm in a very excited tone

"Ok. Cover my six and try to shoot down the fighters too" commanded Blaze

"Captain, we must protect the bombers" said a member in the attacking squadron.

"Whatever. Get 3 aces flying with me. We will destroy the Razgriz." said the commander of the squadron.

"Wait, that sound is familiar" muttered out Nagase

"Still remember me eh?"

"Is it the Grabacr fighter?" said Blaze with a worried voice

"its Grabacr fighters" said the Grabacr commander

"Shit. There are Grabacrs!" said Grimm

"We always have plan B" said the Grabacr

"Ok. Let's settle this" said Blaze

FOX TWO!

**TBC! Hoped ya enjoyed it. Chapt.3 in progress. Meet Mobius 1 later!**


End file.
